I. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to combustion heater housings and more particularly to such a heater housing adapted to float in a hole in a layer of ice extending over a body of water to radiate heat to the water in an ice fishing hole.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The layers of ice which form over lakes and other bodies of water during a winter season are advantageous in that they provide fishermen with access to desirable fishing locations without the need for a boat or a raft. Once a desirable location has been selected on an ice-over lake, the fisherman cuts a hole in the layer of ice to provide access to the lake waters below the ice. Unfortunately, the winter weather can provide extreme cold which tends to refreeze the water and cover the fishing hole even while it is being used for fishing. Accordingly, it has been found desirable to provide a means for maintaining an uncovered hole in the layer of ice covering the lake.
One previously known means for maintaining the hole in the layer of ice comprised a housing enclosure supported by the ice layer around the hole which includes apertures or doorways through which fishing line and other fishing equipment can extend through the hole in the ice. However, such housings extend up above the layer of ice and substantially restrict access to the fishing hole cut in the layer of ice.
Many of the previously known housings adapted to be supported on the ice layer include a heating means for radiating heat to the exposed water in the hole so that the hole does not freeze shut. One previously known heating means comprises a coal support tray in which hot coals can be positioned to radiate heat throughout the housing and to the hole which is covered by the housing. However, hot coals are difficult to handle, ignite and extinquish, and make use of previously known ice fishing hole heaters extremely cumbersome. Another form of heating means comprises a fluid circulation system in which heated fluid is pumped through fluid passageways in the housing walls. However, such a system is extremely complex to construct and therefore, expensive to produce. Moreover, such devices are primarily useful for removing a reformed ice plug from the fishing hole rather than preventing freezing of the hole during use.